


Нарисуй меня

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Когда-нибудь Баки всё равно признался бы. Ему просто нужен был подходящий момент. Наверное.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 24





	Нарисуй меня

Когда-нибудь Баки всё равно признался бы. Ему просто нужен был подходящий момент. Наверное.

***  
Баки с глухим стоном потянулся, и онемевшее тело ответило слабым натяжением в мышцах. Он коснулся чуть горячей щеки Стива. Надо было, наверное, разбудить его, как бы не переспал, но так не хотелось прерывать момент.

Ночью Стиви почти не спал, хоть и был ослаблен прошедшей простудой, которая чудом не перешла во что-то большее. Потому, кажется, и не возмущался особо, когда Баки залез к нему под худое одеяло. Только свернулся калачиком, спиной прижавшись к тёплому Баки, и засопел.

Баки проследил за трещиной, делившей потолок на две неравные части, и сжал руки в кулаки. Собственное бессилие перед судьбой бесило до кровавого тумана в голове.

Почему именно Стив должен постоянно болеть?

Всё, чем ему мог помочь Баки, казалось таким ничтожным по сравнению с неизбежным. Если бы только у них было достаточно денег на тёплый дом, добротную одежду, сытную еду. На, чёрт возьми, хороших врачей и нужные лекарства. Барнс вкалывал как проклятый, не гнушался мелкой кражи и лез на ринг сразу, как только заживали синяки, но этого не хватало. Этого никогда не будет достаточно.

Иногда он ненавидел себя так же сильно, как любил Стива. И ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Стив с тяжёлым вздохом повернулся, ткнув Баки костлявым коленом, и открыл глаза. Он выглядел бледным, уменьшившимся и суперупрямым — словом, Стивен Грант Роджерс, вид постболезненный.

Баки потёр ушибленный бок.

— Доброе… Добрый день? — спросил Стиви, чуть придвинувшись к Баки.

— Ты чуть меня без какого-то органа не оставил, парень.

— Точно не без мозга — тот давно уж пропал. Любим, помним, скорбим.

Стив сложил руки в молитве. Барнсу понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не спихнуть его с кровати. Вместо этого он прижал запястье к чуть влажному лбу, взлохматив и так торчащие волосы, и кивнул.

— Я вскипячу тебе воду.

— Не, — Стив помотал головой и улыбнулся. — Я сам.

— Стив…

— Сам!

— Осёл, — Баки натянул одеяло до носа, мстительно стянув то из-под Стива.

— Я позову, если что. Хорошо?

Барнс улыбнулся в ответ на стивову улыбку, от которой всё недовольство исчезло, и сел рядом со Стивом.

Готовый в любой момент вскочить, Барнс следил за каждым движением Стива и хрустел пальцами на руках. Стиви не любил, когда он так делал: говорил, что это только искривляет пальцы («Боже, Бак, да твой правый мизинец и так как дуга!») и вообще звучит отвратно. Но привычка всё равно вылезала, стоило Баки начать нервничать.

Стив присел на табуретку, чтобы передохнуть, рассеянно улыбнулся и уставился в окно. Солнечные лучи будто сами тянулись к Стиву, путались в мягких волосах, подбадривая.

И вот смотрел Баки на взъерошенного, родного Стива, а сердце частило как после долгого боя, и в голове пусто-пусто.

— Люблю тебя.

Нет-нет-нет-нет! Он не собирался говорить это, не сейчас (и, возможно, не позже), не когда у Стива нет сил врезать ему или сделать что-нибудь ещё. Что угодно. Кто вообще так делает? Баки почти стукнул себя по репе, которая у него вместо головы, но вовремя остановился, чтобы не привлекать внимание.

— М? — Стив перевёл взгляд на Барнса, но волшебство не спешило испаряться. — Что говоришь?

— Нарисуешь, говорю, меня, — соврал Баки, вскинув подбородок. — А то всё цветы да здания в альбомах.

— А в музей пойдём? — загорелся Стив.

И Баки захотел повторить слова, которые вырвались бездумно, но вместо этого ухмыльнулся и хлопнул в ладони.

— Пойдём, если ты не убьёшься, пока будешь таскать кипяток в ванную.

Стив насупился.

— Ладно, — буркнул он.

— Что?

— Помоги мне с водой. Пожалуйста.

— Ну-ну, больше энтузиазма, мистер.

Барнс принялся за дело. Пока вода нагревалась, он старался смотреть куда угодно, но только не в сторону Стива, который подпёр кулаком щёку и о чём-то напряжённо размышлял, если верить складке между бровей. Как же сильно Баки хотел обнять его. Крепко и совсем не по-дружески, с полным правом на это. Однако чего нет, того нет.

Возможно, хотя бы самому себе Баки мог признаться, что разочарован и совсем немного разбит. Что был бы рад наконец рассказать всё, от чего переполненное сердце готово лопнуть, но в то же время доволен тем, что Стив его не услышал. Тайна осталась тайной. Их дружбе ничего не помешало, обычный день остался таким же обычным днём, и воспоминания о нём не будут хрустеть на зубах, как скорлупа в омлете от Стива. (Не то чтобы у них часто появлялись деньги на куриные яйца, чаще порошок покупали, однако сам факт — это возможно, потому что Стив ужасно готовит, хоть и пытается научиться.)

— Баки?

— Что? Замёрз? Принести одеяло?

— Не, — Стив прищурился. — Если будешь вертеться, я с тебя карикатуру нарисую. И покажу её Бекке.

— И не стыдно тебе? — Барнс схватился за сердце. — Из нас двоих ты самый вертлявый, у кого хочешь спроси. Любая кошка из помойки подтвердит. Кстати, они считают тебя своим, знаешь?

— Да-да-да, — Стив закатил глаза — привычка, которую он подхватил у Баки. — Куда без прихваток лезешь!

Под бесконечный бубнёж Роджерса Баки понёс в ванную полную кастрюлю кипятка, стараясь по пути ничего не расплескать. В голове жужжали мысли, но он привычно отмахивался от них. Слил кипяток в большой таз, разбавил холодной водой. Огляделся.

Всё у них хорошо, да?

***  
Стив сидел на лавочке, Баки — на бордюре напротив. Барнс смотрел поверх плеча сосредоточенного Стива, который, как обычно в такие моменты, слегка выпятил губы. Те самые, которые Баки уже несколько лет хотел поцеловать.

Не-вы-но-си-мо.

Солнце светило куда-то вбок, совсем не мешая им, а в воздухе чувствовалась весна. Парк был забит людьми, и только чудо помогло отыскать спокойное местечко с нужным светом. (Это чудо — Баки, и он не стыдился того, что припугнул мелюзгу, обосновавшуюся на этом месте. Правда, хорошо, что Стив не видел.)

Они ещё утром успели заглянуть в Метрополитен, сгрызть пару карамелек и прогуляться. Стив много улыбался и глупо шутил, а Баки старался запомнить каждый момент. В общем, всё по плану.

— Готово!

Баки плюхнулся на скамейку, заставив Стива фыркнуть, и наклонился, чтобы лучше разглядеть рисунок, который Роджерс упрямо не давал в руки.

— Умеешь же ты, а… А тут что накарябал? О…

Почувствовав мягкое прикосновение губ к щеке, Баки сперва захлопал ресницами, а потом широко улыбнулся.

— Да ладно?

— Угу, — Стив пихнул Баки локтем и посмотрел на небо. — Я всё слышал тогда. Придурок.

— А чего не сказал?

Стив поднял бровь. Баки покраснел и, не дожидаясь очередного комментария, с невнятным воплем обнял Стива. Наконец так, как того хотел.


End file.
